Le voeu d'une fan
by Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince
Summary: Julia fait le vœu de changer la vie de Rogue et se retrouve à son réveil dans le monde de Poudlard dans le corps d'une sorcière qui existe déjà et devra essayer de s'adapter au mieux mais comptez sur les maraudeurs pour mettre notre jeune fan en rogne et à la pousser à bout. Une relation amicale naissante entre Julia/Severus et une autre mais plutôt très amusante entre Julia/James
1. Julia

Auteur: **Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince**

Genre: **Romance/ Aventure**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Tout est JK. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui m'appartient et l'OC.**

Remarques: Dans cette histoire on peut tous s'identifier à Julia.

**Le vœu d'une fan**

**Chapitre 1**

Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'était possible de pleurer autant devant un écran. C'était juste bouleversant, la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré ainsi pour un film c'était pour le film "Titanic". Un grand film d'ailleurs mais pas pour un autre, j'étais sensible mais pas à fleur de peau bien qu'un peu je devais l'admettre.

Vous m'auriez compris si vous aviez vous aussi lu et regardé "Harry Potter". Cette saga fantastique créée par la très célèbre JK. Rowling. Vous me demanderez pourquoi je pleure, je vous répondrais que je pleure à cause de l'histoire très émouvante du Prince de sang mêlé, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue. Je pleurais parce qu'il était mort, je pleurais parce que la fin de ce personnage était injuste. Il était celui qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire et on ne lui laissait même pas la chance de pouvoir repartir à zéro et de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Oui, Rogue est mon personnage préféré après Harry Potter ou peut-être ce serait l'inverse, quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais bouleversée par ce que j'avais appris que je fermais mon ordinateur portable violemment et que je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller et je me mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'avais tellement mal à ce moment-là pour ce personnage que je laissais évacuer ma rage et ma peine.

Il avait aimé cette femme depuis qu'il était petit jusqu'à sa mort, un genre d'amour qui ferait rêvé toutes les filles de mon époque car oui, nous toutes aimerions qu'on nous aime comme Rogue a aimé Lily, on aimerait être aimé de cette façon.

Je pleurais, oui, de frustration et de jalousie. Lorsqu'un film ou une histoire m'avait ému de la sorte, je mettais une semaine à m'en remettre et me dire que tout ceci n'est que de la fiction et que ces personnages ne sont pas morts vu qu'ils n'existent pas. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que quelque part je m'accroche à cette idée folle que Severus méritait mieux que ça.

Lui aussi aurait dû être aimé pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il avait fait mais qu'avait-il reçu en retour? De la haine et des insultes. Il avait été haï juste parce qu'il avait commis une erreur lorsqu'il était jeune.

Nous tous, ne commettons-nous pas des erreurs? À un moment dans notre vie, ne choisissons-nous pas le mal plutôt que le bien? Que la personne qui n'ait jamais péché me lance la première pierre.

Alors il est injuste de juger quelqu'un en apparence plutôt que d'apprendre à le connaître en profondeur. Il est injuste que le nom de Severus ne soit lavé qu'à sa mort.

Alors oui, si je pouvais. Si je pouvais changer l'histoire de cet homme d'apparence froide mais au fond martyrisé, alors oui, je le ferai sans hésiter. Je lui montrerai ce que c'est de vivre, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compté, d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous réconforte lorsque tout va mal.

Si j'avais ce pouvoir alors j'aurais tout fait pour lui, pour cet homme. Je l'aurais épargné toutes ces années de souffrance et lui aurait montré ce qu'est l'amour.

Je ne prétends pas être la personne indiquée dans ces cas-là mais au moins j'aurai voulu essayer et j'y serai peut-être arrivé si j'en avais le pouvoir.

Qu'avais-je de toute manière à lui offrir? De l'amour? Oui peut-être mais est-ce assez suffisant pour lui lorsqu'on sait par quel chemin il est passé?

Moi - même sortant d'une rupture ne saurais lui apporter tout cela, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable mais au fond de moi j'aurai aimé changé sa destinée.

Oui, j'aurai aimé que les choses se soient passées autrement et qu'il n'ait pas été obligé de souffrir tout au long de sa vie.

Je cherchais mon portable de la main et pris les écouteurs de mon téléphone qui était posé sur le chevet de mon lit et j'enclenchais ma playlist fétiche. Le premier son qui passait était "De temps en temps de Gregory Lemarchal".

Ça n'allait pas alors cette musique était ce qu'il me fallait pour me noyer dans mon chagrin d'amour si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi car quand même j'avais un béguin pour Severus.

J'aurai aimé passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour voir s'ils étaient aussi graisseux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ses grandes robes noires. J'aurai aimé laisser courir ses longs doigts sur son mon corps et qu'il me travaille avec précision comme il l'aurait fait avec l'une de ses potions.

Finalement je m'endormis après avoir cessé de pleurer.

Le lendemain matin, je sentis mon corps être violemment secoué. Je grognais sentant un mal de crâne se pointé à l'horizon puis de douces mains caressaient mes cheveux avec tendresse que si j'étais un chat, j'aurai ronronné tellement c'était agréable de se réveiller ainsi.

- Lève-toi ma chérie, tu seras en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas. Me dit une voix douce mais qui ne m'était pas familière.

Ce n'était pas la voix de ma mère et encore moins celle de mon père. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement pour faire face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années habillée en tailleur bleu marine avec un chignon. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour bien me réveiller mais la dame était toujours là, me regardant en fronçant les sourcils, l'inquiétude et la douleur se lisant sur son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre? Questionnai-je.

- Jeune fille je n'ai pas le temps pour tes blagues, prépare-toi, je vais te déposer à la gare. Trancha la dame sortant de ma chambre.

Je mis quelques instants avant de me secouer et de finalement poser mes yeux sur la pièce qui m'entoure et à mon plus grand étonnement, la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était bien différente de ma chambre. Je me retrouvais dans une espèce de suite digne des plus grands hôtels du monde.

Si je présume que je me trouvais dans une chambre alors elle cinq fois plus grand que la maison de mes parents et je n'imaginais même pas la taille de la maison vu la taille de la chambre.

Je descendis du lit observant tout ce qui m'entourait. Il y'avait un mini salon et un grand piano blanc au milieu de la pièce et au fond de la chambre il y'avait une grande penderie qui était ouverte. Je m'y dirigeai et vit des rayons entiers de vêtements, ils étaient minutieusement rangés. Un long rayon pour les pantalons, un rayon pour les chemises, un rayon pour les robes, pour les jupes, les manteaux, les tee-shirts, les chaussures. Tout était classé par couleur. La penderie était aussi grande que la chambre.

Je dus me retenir de ne pas crier tellement tout ceci était irréel et quand j'entrai dans la penderie, je vis une énorme glace en plein milieu et là je vis une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, des yeux verts, une peau de porcelaine, de belles petites lèvres roses en forme de cœur habillée en pyjama rose bonbon me fixée. Je reculais surprise de la voir mais elle aussi reculait tout comme moi et imitait mes gestes. J'avançais vers le miroir et elle en fit autant et c'est pour mon plus grand malheur que je compris que le miroir m'envoyait mon propre reflet.

- Aaaaaaaaah! Criai-je sortant en courant de la penderie.

- Julia. M'appela la dame se précipitant vers moi une baguette magique en main.

Sans réfléchir je me jetai sur elle pour qu'elle me protège de cette fille que je venais de voir dans le miroir.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessée? Me demanda la dame cherchant une éventuelle blessure.

- Il n'y a personne madame. Déclara une voix neutre dans mon dos.

Je sursautai ne l'ayant pas vu ni entendu entrer dans la pièce. C'était un homme plus âgé que la dame qui me tenait dans ses bras et il était habillé comme un de ses employés des personnes riches. On aurait dit un majordome à la façon dont il se tenait et à son habillement.

- Merci, Paul. Faîtes préparer les valises de Julia, nous partons dans une heure. Ordonna la dame.

- Bien madame Cameron.

Paul sortit de la chambre allant exécuter les ordres donnés par sa maîtresse.

- Pourquoi as-tu crié ainsi? Me demanda-t-elle rangeant sa baguette dans la veste de son tailleur.

- J'ai...j'ai... Il y'a...une fille dans la penderie. Balbutiai-je toujours apeurée.

- Julia, il n'y a personne dans la penderie, tu as juste vu ton reflet. Me rassura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et m'aida à me lever à mon tour. Prenant ma main, elle m'emmena dans la penderie et nous nous arrêtâmes devant le miroir. Je vis toujours la fille aux cheveux argentés près de madame Cameron. Elle avait l'air apeuré, tout comme moi.

- C'est toi que tu as vu dans le miroir, seulement toi. Me dit-elle m'obligeant à me regarder dans la glace.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi... Protestai-je dans un murmure encore choquée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Si c'est toi. Insista Madame Cameron.

- Je... Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Marmonnai-je perdue.

- Habille-toi maintenant. Dit-elle avant de me laisser une seconde fois seule.

Je me regardai dans le miroir ou en tout cas je regardais celle que je suis censée être. Je me malaxai les joues et sentit que j'avais la peau douce, puis je m'avançais du miroir et touchais mes cheveux. Ils étaient argentés, c'était quelque chose de tellement hallucinant que je restais la bouche ouverte pendant un instant. Ensuite je croisais mon propre regard dans le miroir, le regard de cette Julia car non, je ne m'appelle pas Julia Cameron ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je n'étais pas anglaise mais française, une lyonnaise tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal et maintenant je me réveillais dans un endroit étrange où je comprenais l'anglais. Mon Dieu, je comprenais ce qu'ils disaient et je parlais anglais!

Si mon professeur d'anglais pouvait voir ça, il en serait resté bouche-bée. Je souris narquoisement en imaginant la tête de mon professeur puis chassais ces idées débiles de ma tête et replongeais dans le miroir où je croisais des yeux verts, identiques à ceux de Lily.

Tout de suite en voyant ses yeux, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut Lily. Peut-être parce que la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé avant de m'endormir était Harry Potter.

Épuisée de réfléchir, je me rendis à la salle de bain et là ma mâchoire se décolla d'un coup. La salle de bain était somptueuse, plus grande que ma propre chambre. Il y'avait une baignoire à remous, une douche à l'italienne de couleurs blanc noir, ce qui donnait un côté chic et élégant à la pièce.

Ne m'attardant pas sur les détails, je pris une douche tiède et m'habillai de façon sobre, un jean bleu et un débardeur noir avec des ballerines de la même couleur. Vêtue et toute prête, je sortis de la chambre et me trouvais dans un long couloir où il y'avait plein de portraits exposés sur les murs.

- Bonjour Julia. Me saluèrent les portraits.

Sursautant de frayeur, je mis une main sur mon cœur comme pour m'apaiser et me retint de crier une seconde fois.

Soudain je fronçais les sourcils. Les tableaux avaient bougé et parlé comme dans Harry Potter, Madame Cameron avait sorti une baguette en bois lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre tout à l'heure. Réfléchissant à toutes ces informations, j'eus du mal à m'avouer la vérité, c'était juste impossible, impossible pour que ça soit vrai. Oui j'étais plein cauchemar, je n'aurai pas dû pleurer ainsi hier nuit à propos de la mort de Severus et maintenant j'étais en train d'halluciner.

Ne préférant pas céder à la panique, je me décidai enfin à descendre et trouvais Madame Cameron au bas de l'escalier discutant avec un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle et je supposai à la façon dont ils avaient de se parler, c'est que c'était son époux.

- Julia! S'exclama le vieil homme l'air ravi de me voir.

Je descendis les escaliers, le ventre noué par la peur. Que faisais-je ici dans cette maison? Et s'ils voulaient me tuer et que tout ceci n'était qu'une comédie pour me tuer?

- Ta grand-mère vient de me dire que tu as quelques soucis au réveil ce matin, tu veux en parler? Me demanda le monsieur me souriant avec gentillesse.

- Non ça va. Répondis-je sous pilote automatique.

- Alors on y va. Dit Monsieur Cameron suivi de sa femme.

J'emboitais le pas ne sachant pas trop où nous allions. Lorsqu'on sortit de la demeure je vis une voiture très classe du genre Mercedes, Paul posté devant la voiture tenant la portière ouverte. Monsieur et Madame Cameron montèrent les premiers après ce fut mon tour et Paul referma la portière derrière moi avant de monter à l'avant de la berline aux côtés du chauffeur.

- Où allons-nous? Demandai-je au moment où la voiture démarrait.

- Voyons chérie, on va au quai 9 3/4, la rentrée c'est aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Me répondit Madame Cameron.

- Quoi? M'écriai-je stupéfaite.

- Chérie tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Monsieur Cameron.

- Pou... Poudlard. Bredouillai-je ayant du mal à y croire.

- Oui Poudlard. Affirma Monsieur Cameron. Tu y entres en cinquième année. Finalement après le décès de tes parents, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux que tu arrêtes avec les cours particuliers et que tu entres dans une école avec des enfants de ton âge. M'expliqua-t-il.

Mais dans quel monde de fous étais-je tombée? Poudlard? Non mais c'est une blague ou quoi? C'est ça n'est-ce pas? Je vais fermer les yeux et lorsque je les rouvrirais, je me retrouverai dans ma chambre.

Je fermais alors les yeux priant tous les saints que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve dont je me réveillerai maintenant. Je rouvris les yeux pour me trouver toujours dans la voiture aux côtés des Cameron.

C'est pas vrai, non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? J'ai vraiment le don de me fourrer dans des emmerdes pas possible. Je m'affalai dans le siège, laissant couler des larmes de frustration. Je voulais retourner chez moi et me blottir dans les bras de ma mère.

Je sais, j'ai quinze ans mais quand même, dans ma situation j'ai bien le droit de craquer non?

Par miracle, vous vous retrouvez dans le film "Harry Potter", qu'auriez-vous fait? Sauter au plafond?

Je soupirai résignée par ma médiocre situation. Tant qu'à faire je vais jouer le jeu et puis ce ne serait pas si mal que ça de jouer à l'apprentie sorcière ou à la sorcière tout court.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je vis la portière s'ouvrir. Comme à notre départ, Paul tenait la portière. Je descendis suivit des Cameron alors que le chauffeur descendait des valises du coffre. Paul prit les deux valises et le hibou qui se trouvait dans une cage et nous emboitâmes ses pas jusqu'aux quais 9 et 10. Comme dans les livres, au milieu des deux quais, il y'avait un mur de briques. Je sentis mon cœur battre à vive allure quand je réalisais que je devais traverser ce mur pour me retrouver de l'autre côté.

A ce moment je pestais contre JK. Rowling, non mais quelle idée de mettre un mur pour y aller? Je ne voulais pas me casser la figure et encore moins courir à travers ce mur.

- Allez, ma chérie, vas-y. M'encouragea Madame Cameron.

Retenant ma respiration, j'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête mais sans succès. Je m'imaginais me prenant une gamelle en me cognant contre le mur.

Chassant ces idées stupides de la tête, je fonçais tout droit vers le mur en fermant les yeux et me stoppait dans ma course lorsque je percutais quelque chose de dur et de me retrouver au sol sur...sur quelqu'un.

Je me relevais à la tête me sentant rougir de honte et je vis que je venais de percuter un blond au visage pâle. Automatiquement, je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever mais il la repoussa violemment.

- Espèce de... Gronda-t-il se relevant mais avant d'être coupé.

- Julia! Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda Madame Cameron m'auscultant du regard.

- Oui, tout va bien. Répondis-je.

- Mr Malefoy! S'exclama Monsieur Cameron au jeune homme que je venais de percuter.

Il a dit Malefoy? Je posais mes yeux pour voir en détail le garçon en question et c'est avec horreur que je constatais pour mon plus grand malheur que je venais de bousculer Malefoy.

Sympa! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passer si j'étais amenée à croiser Malefoy durant toute une année.

Oh Seigneur! Surtout que je ne sais même pas si je suis bonne en magie pour me défendre de cet énergumène. Croyez-moi, mieux vaut se méfier d'un Serpentard surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Malefoy.

**Comment avez-vous trouvez cette histoire? Je ne suis pas bonne pour raconter des histoires mais en tout cas j'espère au moins avoir votre avis là - dessus. **

M


	2. Dans le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 2**

_**Dans le Poudlard Express**_

Je restais sans voix devant Lucius Malefoy en version plus jeune, si je ne connaissais pas son trait de caractère, je serai peut-être plus courtoise avec lui mais sachant qui il était et ce qu'il allait devenir, je sentis une rage m'envahir tout d'un coup. C'était lui qui avait poussé Severus à rejoindre les mangemorts et c'est indirectement sa faute si James et Lily sont morts.

- Monsieur Cameron! S'exclama Lucius souriant.

J'en restais stupéfaite, comment pouvait-il passé de la colère à ça! C'était vraiment un hypocrite ce Lucius. Oh mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à mieux de la part d'un Malefoy. Pas que je déteste Drago mais je ne suis pas fan de cette famille. Je crois que le fait de se mélanger entre fous n'arrange pas leurs descendants.

- Comment vas-tu mon garçon? Demanda Monsieur Cameron.

- À merveille! Répondit Lucius. Madame Cameron toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois. Admonesta-t-il.

- Oh! Quel flatteur faites-vous! Rougit Madame Cameron.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je monte dans le train. Dis-je prenant mes valises et mon hibou avec Paul.

- Julia! S'offusqua Madame Cameron. Où sont donc passés tes bonnes manières? Me réprimanda-t-elle.

Je retins un grognement et me retournais vers Lucius qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Apparemment il aimait être au-dessus des gens et prendre plaisir à les voir se baisser devant lui mais moi je n'étais pas ces gens-là et en plus je n'étais pas une personne normale en tout cas vu de mon point de vue et connaissant ce que je sais de leurs vies à tous et de ce qui va se passer.

Au moment où j'allais sortir quelque chose, le train se mit à siffler, signe qu'il était prêt à partir.

- Je dois vous laisser. Annonçai-je prenant mes jambes à mon cou et montant dans le train en entendant Madame Cameron hurler mon nom et m'ordonnant de revenir.

J'ignorais ces appels et montais dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment. Ils étaient presque tous pleins et je désespérais de ne pas en trouver surtout que je détestais la façon dont me regardaient tous les garçons.

Comme si j'étais une glace Häagen Dazs et qu'ils ne voulaient tous qu'une seule chose, me manger.

Marmonnant des jurons, j'ouvris un compartiment et à ma plus grande surprise, je trouvais une rousse et un brun en pleine discussion. Lorsque je fis mon entrée, ils arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et tournèrent leurs regards vers moi.

- Euh... Euh... Je... Humm... Bredouillai-je ne pouvant faire une phrase.

J'étais juste déboussolée de voir en chair et en os Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. Je me sentis rougir en voyant les regards qu'ils me lançaient, Lily avait un sourire amusé tandis que Severus restait lui-même quoi, c'est-à-dire qu'il me lança un regard froid et quelque peu méprisant.

- Salut, moi c'est Lily et lui c'est Severus. Parla la première Lily.

- Julia. Julia Cameron. Me présentai-je lorsque je fus sortie de ma crise de fan attardée qui n'arrive pas à en placer une devant ses perso favoris.

- Entre, on ne mord pas. M'invita la rousse.

- Merci.

Je pris place dans le compartiment, l'ayant refermé derrière moi et installai mes bagages avec l'aide de Lily sous les regards méfiants de Severus.

Je devais admettre que le futur maître de potions n'était en rien quelqu'un de commode. Il me lançait de ses regards que je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de fuir et je comprenais un peu pourquoi il avait du mal à se faire des amis mais reprenant mes esprits et tous mes moyens, je décidai de ne pas être intimidée. J'avais une arme bien puissante, je savais tout et leurs vies ne dépendaient que de moi car j'étais décidée à changer le cours de leurs histoires.

- Tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Me demanda Lily.

- Oui c'est ça. Confirmai-je. Je n'étais scolarisée dans aucune école de magie car j'avais des répétiteurs et c'est à la suite du décès de mes parents l'année dernière que mes grands-parents ont décidé de m'envoyer à Poudlard. Racontai-je en me souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Madame Cameron.

- Encore une fille de riche. Cracha Severus les yeux sur son manuel scolaire.

Non mais c'était quoi son problème? Il avait vraiment besoin d'avoir un minimum de savoir vivre cet imbécile. Je venais de dire que j'avais perdu mes parents et tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'était les cours particuliers.

Il avait vraiment un gros problème et si on le laissait continuer sur cette direction il deviendrait ce salaud de mangemort et l'horrible maître des potions qui terroriserait les élèves de Poudlard.

- Severus! Le gronda Lily mécontente de son comportement.

Severus marmonna quelque chose et se plongea dans son livre comme un petit gamin qui ferait un caprice. Je retins un fou rire en voyant cette scène, ce n'était pas Severus que je voyais là, ce n'était justement pas lui quoi. J'esquissai tout simplement un sourire, de toute manière ce n'était pas le moment de faire un scandale ou de réprimander ce jeune homme car faut l'avouer, il manque d'éducation.

Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était ses vêtements qui semblaient un peu trop grand pour lui et n'étaient sûrement pas de bonne qualité. Je le détaillais un peu plus et remarquait que déjà il avait des cheveux gras et que son nez n'était pas aussi crochu que ça mais avait l'air d'avoir été cassé à plusieurs reprises puis je me rappelais qu'il avait été maltraité par son père et qu'il était pauvre.

Je sentis les larmes me picoter aux yeux et réussis à les repousser avant qu'elles ne coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne devais pas pleurer surtout que je ne suis pas censée connaître sa vie.

Soudain, le compartiment s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malefoy.

Merde! Ce blondinet n'allait donc pas me laisser respirer et ce qui m'agaçait encore plus était cet affreux sourire qu'il affichait sur ses lèvres.

- Lucius. Dis-je avec dégoût.

Oui, il me dégoûtait. Pourquoi? C'est évident non? Ce chien a été celui qui a fait sombrer mon Sevychou du côté des ténèbres et tant que je serais ici, je ne permettrais pas que cela arrive. Si mon vœu a été exaucé alors j'en profiterai pour me rapprocher de Severus et de le remettre sur le droit chemin avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

- Tu as oublié ceci. Me dit-il en montrant une baguette.

La baguette! Merde, c'était pour cela que Madame Cameron m'appelait autant. Je pestais intérieurement contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça alors qu'on était encore au manoir.

- Rends la moi. Exigeai-je le fusillant du regard.

- Et tes bonnes manières Mlle Cameron? Répliqua-t-il.

- Rends-moi ma baguette. Ordonnai-je me levant de mon siège lui faisant face.

Il afficha un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres et se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et comme prise au piège, je ne fis aucun mouvement alors qu'il était tout près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

- Avec plaisir, ma douce. Susurra-t-il près de mes lèvres.

Il prit avec une douceur infinie ma main et plaça la baguette dans ma paume alors que j'étais toujours statufiée sur place. Il caressa ma joue et s'en alla avec un sourire satisfait.

Lorsque je sortis de ma transe et réalisai ce qui venait de se passer, je me mise à marmonner des jurons contre moi - même.

1 pour Lucius et 0 pour Julia.

Lorsque je me retournais pour m'asseoir, je constatai que Lily et Severus me regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme s'il m'était poussé une seconde tête à l'instant.

- Quoi? Questionnai-je brisant ce soudain silence.

- Tu connais Lucius Malefoy? Me demanda Severus son regard brillant comme un enfant apprenant qu'il allait rencontrer le père Noël.

- Pas vraiment. Répondis-je sèchement.

- Avec ce qu'on vient de voir, on ne dirait pas. Rétorqua Lily.

- C'est juste un imbécile qui se prend pour un dieu. Maugréai-je.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait être traité d'imbécile. Me fit remarquer Lily amusée.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser. Répliquai-je.

- Tu devrais avoir peur de lui, Lucius n'est pas quelqu'un de tendre. Me conseilla Severus.

- Je suis d'accord avec Severus, il vaut mieux faire attention. Approuva Lily l'air sérieuse et inquiète.

- C'est gentil de votre part mais franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai peur de lui.

- Tu es une Sang-pur alors tu ne peux pas comprendre. Cracha Severus avec dédain.

- Qu'est-ce que ça y voir? Que je sois Sang-pur ou pas je ne laisse personne me marcher sur les pieds. M'énervais-je. Tu as du sang-pur qui coule dans tes veines non? Tu appartiens à la famille Prince non? Alors pourquoi veux-tu ramper devant ce chien alors que ta famille est plus puissante que la sienne?

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris à ce moment-là mais j'avais besoin de crier et de lui faire entendre raison. Le voir trembler ainsi devant Lucius était juste barbant. Putain! C'est Severus Rogue, le mec le plus courageux que je connaisse et qui a sacrifié sa vie pour d'autres personnes. Alors non, je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de qui que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Et qui t'a parlé des Prince? Me questionna-t-il se levant brusquement de son siège me foudroyant du regard.

- Je suis une Sang-pur alors il est évident que je sache qui est qui. Répondis-je automatiquement.

- Je ne suis pas un Sang-pur. Dit-il. Et tu ne sais rien de moi alors tais-toi. Hurla-t-il avant de sortir en trombe du compartiment.

- Severus! L'appela Lily courant après lui.

- Quelle conne je fais! Marmonnai-je avant de les suivre à mon tour.

On peut dire que je n'étais vraiment pas douée, non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui parler de ses grands-parents alors que ces derniers avaient répudié sa mère parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un moldu? Mais non, c'était plus fort que moi, fallait que je remue le couteau dans la plaie. Comme s'il ne souffrait pas déjà assez comme ça des erreurs de jeunesse de sa mère.

Lily et moi courrions après Severus et quand nous fûmes près, on le trouvait en l'air sous les rires amusés de James Potter et de sa bande.

J'avais déjà oublié les maraudeurs et qu'ils étaient des grands farceurs et que Severus était leur souffre-douleur.

- James pose-le. Ordonna Lily.

- Lily! Comment tu vas? Demanda James ignorant l'ordre de la rousse.

- Qui est cette fille à tes côtés? Rajouta Sirius.

Sirius me regarda avec envie comme tous les autres mecs du train il y'a quelques heures et franchement ça devenait gazant à force. Puis lorsque je vis Severus gesticuler dans les airs, je me rappelais soudain qu'il était là.

- Dépose-le au sol. Exigeai-je à James d'une voix froide dont je ne me connaissais pas.

- Encore un autre garde du corps Snivellus? Demanda James sur un ton moqueur.

Ses amis se mirent à rire face à la réplique de Potter. Non mais qu'y avait-il de drôle là-dedans? Surtout que je les trouvais lâches de s'attaquer à Severus alors qu'ils étaient quatre contre un.

Bouillonnant de rage, je sortis ma baguette et la pointait vers James avec un air menaçant. Oui, faut pas toucher à mon Severus et de plus je connaissais au moins quelques sorts pour avoir lu et suivi tous les tomes d'Harry Potter. Une chance je dois dire.

- Laisse-le tranquille. Sifflai-je.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Lâcha Severus en colère.

Je me retournais vers lui et pus voir qu'il était énervé et certainement parce qu'il se sentait humilier devant celle qu'il aimait et surtout de devoir être secouru par des filles. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit tout d'un coup mais je lançais un "Experlliamus" désarmant ainsi James et Severus retomba au sol. Lily se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever tandis que James était rouge de colère.

- Quatre contre un c'est de la lâcheté rien de plus. Crachai-je. Tu veux te battre alors fais-le dans les règles de l'art et faîtes un duel en règle.

Je ramassais la baguette de Severus et je la lui remis alors qu'il me regardait avec un air surpris et suspicieux.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide mais alors prouve-le leur, prouve-le moi. Lui dis-je en lui tendant sa baguette.

Je me retournais vers James qui avait déjà récupéré sa baguette. À voir sa tête, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, encore un autre imbécile ou devrais-je dire un autre cornichon qui est imbu de lui-même. Je me demandais comment Lily avait fait pour tomber amoureuse de ce connard alors que Severus était mille fois mieux que lui.

- Tu veux te battre alors battez-vous mais dans les règles. Sans tricherie et sans coup bas ou lâcheté. Dis-je me plaçant au milieu entre lui et Severus.

Soudain je constatais que tous les compartiments étaient ouverts et que tous les élèves nous observaient avec des regards curieux, profitant du spectacle. Je détestais être au centre de l'attention mais si cela permettait à Severus de prendre un peu d'assurance et de pouvoir se défendre alors je ne reculerai pas.

- Un duel de sorcier et je serai l'arbitre. Dis-je.

Severus et James semblaient être d'accord alors je leur fis signe de se mettre en place et de ranger leur baguette pour ne la sortir qu'à mon signal.

- Il est interdit d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables et ceux destinés à blesser. Commençai-je.

Je les regardais tour à tour et je pris un grand bol d'air puis je reculais pour être hors d'atteinte de leurs sorts.

- C'est parti! Criai-je donnant le top départ.

Alors que je venais à peine de crier ses mots que je vis les premiers sorts jaillirent.

- Locomotor mortis. Lança Severus le premier.

Le sort jeté sur James fit effet tout de suite car il tomba durement sur le sol, les jambes collées.

- Récurvite. Lança Severus.

Et des bulles sortirent de la bouche de James tandis que des rires se mirent à résonner dans le train. Voyant que Severus allait enchaîner, je me mis entre lui et James alors que les maraudeurs aidaient leur ami à se relever.

- Ça suffit. Dis-je à Severus. Tu as gagné alors inutile de continuer.

Sentant qu'il allait protester, je lui lançais un regard noir pour l'en dissuader.

- Allez viens Sev. Dit Lily le traînant jusqu'à notre compartiment.

- Tu vas nous le payer. Me menaça Sirius, la mâchoire serrée.

- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te le ferai regretter. L'avertit une voix dans mon dos.

Je reconnus cette voix aussitôt. Pitié ne me dites pas que c'est lui. Pitié.

Sirius le regarda avec mépris au-dessus de mon épaule et avec sa bande de copains, ils prirent James et retournèrent dans leur compartiment.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Lucius affichant clairement mon mécontentement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Lui fis-je comprendre.

- Tu feras une parfaite Serpentarde. Me dit-il avec cet air supérieur.

Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait cet imbécile! Toujours à se mêler de mes histoires. Je viens à peine d'arriver que je me fais des ennemis et que Lucius devient un pot de colle. Pestant une énième fois, c'est de mauvaise humeur que je rejoignis Severus et Lily dans notre compartiment.

_**Si cette histoire ne plaît pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi continuer. Ce sera peut-être le dernier chapitre. **_

_**Merci beaucoup à Eikyu pour ton avis. Merci pour ton encouragement mais je ne suis plus très motivée. **_


End file.
